


Safe in My Arms

by potatohoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone is alive and everything is okay because I SAY SO, Fluff, Fluffy, Multi, Nightmare Comfort, No Plot, One Shot, Reader Insert, adam deserved better, gender neutral reader, knife tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatohoe/pseuds/potatohoe
Summary: You comfort Adam after a nightmare.





	Safe in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 5 or 6 months ago and I found it again last night. I rewrote parts of it to make it longer and I fixed some mistakes.

You woke up to screams echoing through the bunker and a cold tendril of fear wrapped around your heart. 

You sat up in a panic and reached to grab the knife you slept with under your pillow in case of an emergency. 

You ran down the hall, towards the room the noise had come from. 

You kicked the door open and the force of your blow caused it to slam against the wall and leave a dent behind. 

Your eyes quickly scanned the room for any signs of danger and found nothing alarming. Just Adam in his bed looking up at you with a mixture of fear, and shame.

Your hard expression had instantly softened when you realized that there was no threat and the ball of terror in your chest subsided, your heartbeat slowly returning to its normal pace. 

You knew that the screams you heard had just been him waking up from a nightmare about the time he had spent in the cage. 

“Adam,” you whispered gently, as if not to scare him off. “Are you okay?” you asked, as you walked over to the bed and perched on the edge of it delicately, unsure of if he even wanted you there. 

You set the knife down on his night table before resting your hand on his arm and gently rubbing your thumb back and forth in a poor attempt to comfort him. 

Your eyes met his and saw how broken and vulnerable he looked. 

You knew that coming back from the cage had left a terrible impact on him. The torture that he had endured had damaged his mind and destroyed his psyche, despite not leaving any physical evidence on his body. 

It was a testament to his strength that he had even survived with a shred of sanity. 

When the first sobs racked his body, you laid down next to him and pulled him into your chest, resting your chin on top of his head. 

Your arms wrapped around him and rubbed his back.

You leaned back to press your lips tenderly against the top of his head. 

“It’s okay now,” you murmured into his hair. “You’re safe now Adam.” 

You whispered sweet nothings in his ear until his tears stopped. 

You looked down at his still form and studied his face. 

He looked so much younger asleep, his face didn’t carry the pinch of worry in his brow that had been there since his return. 

You slowly removed your arms from around him and shifted away, standing up to leave. 

His hand suddenly shot out and wrapped around your wrist before you could get far. 

Your head whipped around to look back at him in surprise. 

“Y/N,” he rasped, his voice still raw from crying. “Please stay.”

You opened your mouth to protest but you were silenced by his eyes pleading with you and wearing down your resolve. 

You gingerly laid back down next to him and he wrapped both of his arms tightly around you, as if to keep you in place.

“Thank you,” he whispered against the column of your throat. 

You stayed there, cuddled against the warmth of his body as you both slowly drifted off together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my writing (including my headcanons) you can find me on tumblr my URL is under-fucking-rated  
> Also my requests for headcanons are open so feel free to request for any of the characters I write for.


End file.
